secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sin Kovacs
Sin Kovacs is an avatar on the Teen Grid of Second Life, born on the 12/11/2006. However, Kovacs did not actually start playing Second Life until 02/27/2007 when his real life friend, Shaun Banshee, fully introduced him to the virtual world. EARLY LIFE Kovacs spent his first week or so running around the grid, selling belts and other accessories that he had found around the place and then customised. Through these sales he was able to rent a plot with Shaun Banshee in the simulator 'Mecca', then owned by Sonof Marvin. Being new to Second Life, Kovacs failed to read the covenant and missed the fact that the sim was due to close in less than a month as it was being sold to Asuka Martin by Tin Bling (the actual owner of 'Mecca'). Kovacs managed to offload the first plot, and the second plot he purchased there before realising about the simulator's future. Before escaping 'Mecca', Kovacs met a teenage girl named Chelle Bert, a clothing designer. Kovacs made a deal with Bert in which he sold her clothing and sent her a cut of the revenue. Kovacs re-established his business on a 512sqm plot at Reggiano (166, 177, 99), which he purchased from the Teen Grid's most prominant land baron, Normac Click, and named the store 'Glossy Fashion Store'. The store was directly located just off Alex Harbinger's shopping street, a popular area for shopping at the time which featured clothing, furniture and gadgets. His next move was to acquire Bartlow Sinatra's clothing line, Chelle Bert's sister. Once the second clothing line was acquired Kovacs concentrated on making money in order to move up and out of the 512sqm Reggiano plot. In order to attract people to the store, Kovacs placed money chairs which dragged his nooby target market to the store. At this time, Kovacs met another teen entrepreneur named Yohan Rosca, a French teenager who created electronic goods within the virtual world, at the popular X-Net mall at Kenafa, ran by Shawn Ay and Bender Paster who owned the whole simulator together. Rosca was not the only person Kovacs met at X-Net who would eventually change his Second Life - he also met a girl named Lindsay Ponzu. Ponzu, at the time, owned a small club in Lancashire. Kovacs wished to help Ponzu with the club and before long, the two developed plans together to establish a large club/mall which would be a strong rival for Jenny Petty, who owned all of the Teen Grid's most popular places such as her Club at Ni, her Beach at Brighton and 'The Perfect Match' at Scarborough. Eventually, the two obtained a suitably sized plot in Cascade, a snow sim. The two build the club together and Kovacs arranged renters for all of the stores which were placed upstairs. The club bcame exceedingly successful to the extent that it, a 2000sqm plot, had up to 14,000 traffic without money chairs. One day, Normac Click, whom Kovacs had dealt with before, approached him at the club in Cascade. Kovacs told him that he worked there for practically nothing and that he was no longer enjoying the club due to a power struggle between himeself and Ponzu. Click proposed that Kovacs opened his own club/mall, a direct copy of Jenny Petty's beach club/mall. Kovacs was more than happy to accept, and Click offered tier... but at a price. For the 5,000 sq.m of tier required, Kovacs paid around L$8,000 per month - despite the fact that Click had in excess of one simulator of tier due to his land barroning business and was paying FAR less than L$8,000 for the tier. Kovacs also at this point purchased a L$15,000 plot in Swansea with Yohan Rosca and Raziel Yokhoh from Jenny Petty, who had a house rental village on the plot, and built a sky-mall named 'Liberteen'. Noremac became annoyed with Kovacs due to the time difference. Kovacs was living in Ireland, and due to being in school he was unable to be on at the times Click wanted him to be present at the club for, trouble arose. Kovacs sold 'Glossy Fashion Store' to Click including the plot for an indisclosed amount but Click was annoyed with the 'low sales figures' soon after purchasing and insisted on being refunded. Kovacs denied his request and, as a result, Click 'kidnapped' the the plot and placed it in a new group, a group Kovacs had no control over. Sin Kovacs had no choice but to leave the club he had built up with Click to be a success and soon after Click closed the mall and sold the plot for L$20,000 and gave Kovacs none of the proceeds, despite the fact that Kovacs had paid 100% of the original purchase price. Having lost his mall and no longer having Club Paradise in Cascade, Kovacs took a week off SL and then came back to sell Liberteen. With the proceeds from the sale, he got into the land baronning game, having been thought a thing or two by Click. One day Kovacs spotted a large, reasonably price plot in Scarborough and TPd to it. Upon ariving, he noticed that he was not alone. Another group had their eyes on the plot in question, but had not got sufficient funds to purchase it. One of the others was Odyssy Runo, who owned a small mall in Swansea Category:People Category:Teen SL